


loved the stars too fondly

by egelantier



Series: feel your heart and it's glowing [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chooses the stars over Zen Whoberi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loved the stars too fondly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Gamora realizes fast she'll have to choose one thing to keep. Her mother’s hands and her father’s voice she would lose; neither faces nor names nor songs Thanos would leave to her untouched. 

She chooses the stars over Zen Whoberi. In the larger universe the constellations are a matter of context, of a point of view: the one for her home is lost forever, except for what she carries. A blurry reflection of an entire world shrunk to the inside of her eyelids. 

One day she’ll follow every sweep and whorl of it to the end – or beginning – of herself.


End file.
